


Extra Homework

by HauntedRealm



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedRealm/pseuds/HauntedRealm
Summary: Bernadetta gets an unsual assignment. Caspar is more than happy to help.





	Extra Homework

**Author's Note:**

> My hand slipped and I wrote something for the first time in years. This is also my first non-Legend of Zelda piece. I'd like to thank my friend Adam for giving me the idea and Princess_Diarist for proofreading. It's a pre-release fic, but these two are shaping up to be one of my favourite characters, hopefully you will enjoy them as much as I do.

She stood in front of her teacher's desk, nervously kneading her skirt. He was writing in the register and paid no attention to her. She opened her mouth to speak then closed it again. Maybe she shouldn't interrupt him? But she was gathering courage all day and that was their last class this afternoon. She lingered in the classroom on purpose, waited for everyone to leave. She looked behind her. Two of her classmates were still there at the back of the chamber. Caspar was trying to finish his notes as fast as possible, while his friend Linhardt looked at him with disapproval. She sighed quietly. Maybe it could wait till next morning or maybe after tomorrow's training...

"Is there anything you need, Bernadetta?" Byleth asked calmly, yet it made her jump. "Oh, I didn't mean to startle you".   
He put the quill down and looked up at her. "So? What can I do for you?", he repeated.

He was patient as ever yet Bernadetta felt guilty for taking so long to speak.

"Well, um, Professor?" she started so quietly that he had to lean forward to hear her better. "It's about how shy I am...So maybe...I thought...That you would know...What should I do to get better?" she spat out rapidly before her courage left her. She felt incredibly stupid. 

Byleth, however, made no comments. He rested his cheek on his fist as always when he was thinking.   
"Well", he started slowly. "How about that...Imagine the most intimidating person you know."

Bernadetta cringed inside. To her everyone seemed intimidating, Professor Byleth included. He's taught her for a few months now so she kind of got used to him, but... 

"Now I'd like you to find that person and try to talk to them" 

The girl felt her heart sink.

"But...I..."

"I'm sure you can do it", Byleth said in a gentle tone. "But maybe you need some help...Caspar!" he called.

"Yessir!" the boy jumped over the desk and made his way to them.

"Can we involve Caspar, Bernadetta?" Byleth studied her face. She looked back at him helplessly. Few weeks ago he paired her up with Caspar to train together. She was finally starting to open up to him a bit. The boy was extremely sociable and talkative, so unlike her… Maybe he was the right person for the task. 

“I guess so…” she said finally. 

“Perfect. Caspar” Byleth, turned to the young lord. “Bernadetta has a special homework today. I’d like you to help her. She will explain everything to you.”

“Alright! Just tell me what do to!” Caspar replied, eager and giddy as usual. Bernadetta could swear that their teacher was smiling slightly as the boy gathered his books and parchments and literally dragged her out of the classroom. 

“It’s going to be a disaster” Linhardt commented, standing next to Byleth, his arms crossed. 

“I appreciate your insight Linhardt”, he turned his attention back to the register. “And if I remember correctly you’re on duty at the infirmary today. Run along now, Professor Manuela hates when you’re late.”

Linhardt obeyed without complaints this time. As his footsteps grew silent, Byleth shook his head to himself before dipping the quill in ink to finish his notes. 

 

Bernadetta found herself in front of the greenhouse. After she had awkwardly explained her “assignment”, Caspar decided to bring her there of all places. She looked around, instinctevely wanting to find a place to hide. Sadly, there was none since the greenhouse was slightly removed from the other buildings. Late afternoon sun reflected on the glass roof. She longed for the coolness of her bedroom, feeling a knot in her stomach. 

“That’s our target” Caspar said. He pointed inside the greenhouse. Bernadetta saw a Blue Lion student inside. She knew him from mock battles. Caspar really nailed the “find someone intimidating” part. The dark skinned boy was tall and burly. He must be twice my height, she thought. The little confidence she had was about to leave her. 

“Does it have to be him?” she whispered, hands clenched on her collar.   
“Well if he’s not intimidating, I don’t know who is”, Caspar replied. “But don’t worry. He’s pretty cool.We’ve sparred with him many times and so have you.”   
“But I’ve never talked to him!” Bernadetta protested.   
“That’s the point of your task though”, the boy reminded her. 

She gave him a sorrowful look. 

“Can we do it tomorrow?”, she tried. “Do you want to do some target practice? You’re getting better...”  
Caspar rested his hands on his hips.  
“Bernadetta”.  
She paused.  
“Bernadetta”, he repeated in a nagging voice.   
She pouted.   
“I’ve got plenty of time to become a marksman. With your help I’ll be one soon” he put his hands on her shoulders. “Don’t be afraid. I’m here for you”. He gave her a wide and reassuring smile.   
“I...I guess so...” Bernadetta said under her breath.  
“Awesome!” Caspar exclaimed. “Go on, I’m right behind you”. As if to emphasize his words he turned her around. Before she could protest he pushed her inside the greenhouse. His grip was gentle but firm. He made sure she wouldn’t run away. She suspected Professor Byleth chose him to help her for this exact reason. She felt grateful and terrified at the same time. 

“Hello, Dedue”, Caspar said in a cheerfully tone.  
Dedue was kneeling on the ground, his uniform jacket tied around his waist. Gardening tools were lying around, alongside some saplings. He was about to plant them, Bernadetta guessed. 

“Lord Caspar” he stood up to greet them. Bernadetta thought she was right about height difference between them. “Lady Bernadetta”. She jumped up when he addressed her, even though he spoke softly, bowing his head to her. Caspar’s grip on her shoulders tightened. 

“I told you to drop the lord already, just Caspar is fine” the boy grinned. “It’s been a while since we had a mock fight. You were amazing in the last one. That spear throw! I wish I could do that!” 

“You’re too kind, my lord...Caspar” Dedue replied modestly. “You were great yourself. If I remember correctly you almost broke lord Felix’s nose”.

Caspar laughed uneasily. 

“Don’t tell me...He’s still mad about that…?”

“I’m afraid he is.” 

“Damn it” Bernadetta heard Caspar whisper. 

“Can I be of help to you and lady Bernadetta?” 

Dedue apparently wasn’t big on small talk, much like Bernadetta herself. His question brought Caspar back to earth. She suddenly became aware of how peculiar they must have looked. Caspar was holding her in front of him like a human shield the whole time. She opened her mouth then closed it again. What excuse should they give him?

“We, er...”Caspar stuttered. He almost revealed the real reason of their visit. Bernadetta’s mortified expression stopped him at the last moment. “Greenhouse. Plants. We were curious about what you were doing! Yes, that’s why...” he grinned, hoping for the best. 

“Well, then...I was about to plant these” Dedue pointed to the saplings. “Do you like flowers, my lady?” 

Bernadetta nodded unsurely. 

“Hey, can we help you?” Caspar asked eagerly.

“Of course. Please”, the Feargian student said. He knelt to the ground and the Adrestians followed, positioning themselves on his left and right. Dedue handed them gloves and various tools then explained what they needed to do. Clumsily, they proceeded to put the plants in the ground. 

Bernadetta remained silent, listening to Dedue’s calm voice. He spoke slowly, patiently giving them instructions and helping whenever they needed it. Just like Professor Byleth, she thought. That gave her some comfort, the knot in her stomach loosened up a bit. 

“So…”, she started barely audibly. Dedue still turned to her, surprised to hear her voice. Caspar nodded vigorously behind their schoolmate’s back. “Um...what are they? Th-the flowers...I mean…”

“These are Daskan violets, my lady”, he said with certain pride in his voice. “It’s where I come from. We plant them for decoration, but they are also edible.”

“You people eat flowers?”, Caspar asked bluntly. Bernadetta could almost hear Linhardt calling him an insensitive idiot. Dedue however didn’t seem offended. 

“The petals make a good ingredient for cakes” he explained. 

“You heard that Bernadetta?” Caspar beamed at her. “Bernadetta is great at baking.”

“Is that so, my lady?” 

She felt her face becoming slightly hot when Dedue turned back to her. 

“I-I’m decent I think…”

“I have some dried flowers. I could share them with you.”

“That’s ve-very kind of you” she smiled for the first time since they entered the greenhouse. Caspar raised his thumbs approvingly. 

As the violets were safe in the soil, Dedue gave them a little greenhouse tour. Bernadetta marvelled at the variety of plants and flowers from all over Fodlan, as she listened to her schoolmate. His knowledge was extensive to be sure. Caspar quickly changed his mind about eating flowers when he tasted the dried petals. He ate them in handfuls, embarrassing Bernadetta, while Dedue just chuckled. She got a bag of them herself and she couldn’t wait to put them in a cake. 

Dedue let them tend to some other plants. While they watered and pruned them the boys talked about school and training and she chimed in sometimes, the knot in her stomach almost completely gone. She didn’t notice that the sun was much lower now and it was almost dinner time. 

“Maybe I’ll handle this one, Caspar” Dedue said apologetically, taking the scissors from the other boy. Caspar, while well-meaning, was a bit clumsy when it came to the delicate flora. He yielded them reluctantly. “But lady Bernadetta is doing great” Dedue praised her.

“C-call me Bernadetta, please” she asked shyly. 

“You really have green fingers” Dedue said, ignoring her weak protests. “I’ll be honoured if you come to help again.”

“Say yes”, Caspar mouthed. 

“Um...I’d-I’d love to”, she agreed. Strangely enough she felt like she really meant it. 

Caspar made a silent clapping gesture to congratulate her on making a new friend. 

Few minutes later they were getting ready to go to dinner. Dedue insisted on preparing a bouquet of Adrestian roses after Bernadetta had mentioned she’d like to give some to Princess Edelgard, making her stumble with her words of gratitude. 

“Same time on Saturday?” Caspar asked. He seemed very pleased with himself, Bernadetta noted. 

“Anytime you wish” Dedue gave them a slight bow. 

On their way out a bunch of purple flowers caught Caspar’s attention. 

“Dedue, what are these?” he asked. 

“That’s lavender. A pretty common plant.”

“It’s the same colour as Bernadetta’s hair”, Caspair said without thinking. “It’s so pretty!” 

The slam of the door made him jump. Bernadetta stormed out of the greenhouse.

“Oh no…” he whined. “Did I say anything wrong…? And why are you looking at me like that…? Dedue?” 

 

 

He climbed the stairs to the girls’ dormitory feeling incredibly confused. He looked at the flowers of lavender in his hand as if they could give him some answers. And what in Goddess’s name did Dedue mean by telling him that some flowers require patience and delicacy? Sure he was good at punching but he wasn’t a savage. He fixed his tie and gently knocked on Bernadetta’s door. It took him several tries before it opened slightly and Bernadetta’s grey eyes peeked out. 

“I’m sorry!”, he blurted out before she had a chance to slam the door in his face like he feared she would. “I didn’t mean to upset you, I’m sorry for what I said, I’ll never say it again”, he said as fast he could. 

Bernadetta opened the door wider.

“You didn’t” she said quietly looking at her shoes as if they were the most interesting thing in the universe. “I don’t know why...I’m so dumb sometimes”. 

“You’re not!” he protested. “You’re awesome!” 

Maybe the light of the setting sun played tricks, he could have sworn that his friend blushed. 

They stared at each other for a moment before he remembered the bunch of flowers in his hand. 

“These are for you, there you go” he handed them to her and realised he wasn’t being very subtle a moment later. “From me”, he added putting his hand at the back of his head as she looked at them in bewilderment. “I hope you like them…?” he tried, more and more worried. 

“I d-do, thank y-you” she spoke finally. He sighed in relief. 

“Soo, let’s go to the mess hall? I don’t know about you but I’m starving!”

She nodded and stepped back in to the room to put the flowers into water. A minute later she joined Caspar. They were silent as they walked down the stairs. He was studying the walls with unprecedented attention while she was looking down and playing with the drawstrings of her hoodie. 

“Thank you” she said suddenly when they reached the landing. “You r-really helped me…”

“Don’t mention it! It was my pleasure” he grinned at her and for a moment it felt like he was taller than Ferdinand. 

 

“Um, Professor? Have you got a moment?” Caspar said knocking on the door frame.

Byleth put down his book and leaned on the desk. 

“Come in, Caspar. How can I help you?” he asked, resting one arm on the other, his hand covering his mouth as he stared at the boy intently. 

“Well...It’s about Bernadetta’s assignment. It went great you see, but I wanted to ask you about something” Caspar started while nervously playing with the handle of his shortsword. “I tried asking Linhardt last night but he just groaned and covered his eyes...”

He stopped as he saw his usually serious teacher half-smiling behind his fingers.   
“Hey, what’s with that look Professor? Why does everyone look at me like that? What did I do? Tell meeee!”


End file.
